Teenage Dream: A Blartie Story
by Blainderson
Summary: When the Klaine relationship is strained, will Artie finally admit how he feels towards a certain ex-Warbler?


It was the last Thursday in January, which meant Valentine's Day was around the corner. Artie was wheeling himself to calculus with a look of dismay plastered across his delicate face. He was going to spend this Valentine 's Day alone. He didn't have much luck in the love department and he was kind of skeptical about the definition of love. He almost started to believe it didn't truly exist.

As he rolled down the jammed halls of McKinley High he passed by the multiple glee power couples. To his right, he found Finn and Rachel hypnotized by each other, which almost made Artie want to puke. To his left were Tina and Mike, giggling and sharing "Asian kisses". Again Artie wanted to hurl. Walking down the long hallway hand in hand was "Brittana" and this one couple made Artie cringe. He watched Brittany smile at him as she sauntered down the hall in her Cheerio's uniform. It pissed Artie off that she left him, especially since it was for someone like Santana.

To his dismay his favorite couple was missing. Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be found. As he got to calculus he saw a familiar face walk down the halls. He knew the face, but his appearance was different. The boy's hair was a dark chocolate brown; his short choppy curls were untidy. His jeans were tight, fashionably tight paired with sneakers and a powder blue pull over sweater. Framing his olive green eyes were a pair of black rimmed spectacles. As the figure came closer Artie knew who it was. It was none other than Blaine Anderson.

Artie was more than shocked with the new appearance of the fashionable Blaine. For once his pants were unrolled and his bony ankles were sheltered. He no longer looked like he was waiting for a flood. The hair was different, not an ounce of jell was visible in the silky brown curls, and to no surprise Artie decided the glasses complimented Blaine's facial structure.

Artie however wasn't the only shocked student.

"Wow Blaine, you look..." A interested Quinn Fabray teased.

"Yes Quinn. I know I look disheveled today. We don't need to point it out." Blaine opened his locker and expelled a few books from it before slamming it shut.

Quinn slyly sauntered around Blaine and whispered seductively in his ear "I was going to say, sexy." And with that she smirked and walked away.

Did Quinn Fabray just call Blaine sexy? Artie looked down at his watch; did he really need to get to calculus? Or could he examine this new Blaine further? Before he could move he saw Blaine and Kurt pass each other in the hallway. Neither of them said hello, they just scolded each other and continued walking. Kurt was dressed like he was in mourning.

"I don't get it Rachel." The male soprano said. "Why would Blaine cheat on me with Sebastian? And what was he thinking when he got dressed this morning? I told him those glasses are so Fashion Week 2011." He opened his locker as he watched his ex walk into the distance.

"I mean are you entirely sure he cheated?" Rachel looked at Kurt worried, this was his first break up and she knew how hard it could be. From experience obviously.

"Yes Rachel. I went to get us coffee before I drove to his house. As I walked out of the Lima Bean I saw Blaine in Sebastian's car and their lips were like two centimeters from each other." He slammed the locker shut after pulling down the shrine to Blaine.

"That doesn't mean anything Kurt. Did you talk to him about it?"

"Rachel, he had the same look plastered on my face after he kissed me for the first time. The look of adoration in his eyes. And have you seen Sebastian? Not only is he attractive, he's gay and athletic. He likes sports. While I still enjoy scarves."

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far Kurt? You shouldn't have just dumped him like that. Without any warning. You just called him and ended it. You don't think that's fair do you?"

"I don't care about fair Rachel. I know what he did. And he knows what he did. I think he's old enough to not have to be reminded of his wrong doings. And at this point, maybe it's the best. We graduate in a few months, hopefully leaving Lima far behind. This break up will just making leaving easier." And with that Kurt walked down the hallway to Spanish and with a sigh Rachel quickly followed after.

Artie rolled into his classroom confused. _Klaine broke up. _He took his seat and pulled his homework out of his backpack. _Blaine's on the market. _Artie sat up a little taller as he recalled the first time Blaine waltzed through the halls of McKinley earlier that year.

It was early September and no one was really in the full swing of anything yet. Blaine was still attending Dalton, which bothered Kurt, and he wasn't afraid to bluntly tell Blaine ever chance he got. However one day as Artie was rolling his way down to English he spotted Blaine, out of Dalton uniform. His tight red pants were rolled up, revealing his ankles. He had to stop himself multiple times from telling Blaine that if he was a woman in Afghanistan he would be executed. It's not so much that Artie was turned on by the fact that he could see his ankles, it was more that he saw it as Blaine being risqué but reserved at the same time. Almost like a tease. But the real tease came in other parts of Blaine's body.

As Blaine walked past him in his tight red pants Artie couldn't help but fixate on Blaine's ass. It was round, but not too round and voluptuous enough to fantasize about. And that thought worried Artie. As Blaine walked, Artie continued to stare and a question popped into his mind. _What would it be like, to fuck Blaine Anderson? _He shook his head and rolled into the classroom. He shouldn't be thinking about Blaine in a sexual way, he was straight. And Blaine had a boyfriend, a boyfriend he changed schools for.

Artie jolted as the bell rang and felt himself being pushed out the classroom.

"Do you think we could talk Artie?" The voice said from behind him.

"Of course Blaine, you know I'm always around to talk."


End file.
